The present invention relates to an electric junction box.
In vehicles such as automobiles, an electric junction box is mounted to distribute electric power to various electric components. The electric junction box includes a resin case, and electric components such as relays or fuses are fitted and mounted into a cylindrical portion formed in the case (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5221255).